


時間的過程Im Lauf der Zeit

by Plainsong_451



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare, 台南人劇團
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Multi, Musicals
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plainsong_451/pseuds/Plainsong_451
Summary: 台南人劇團2020版爵士音樂劇《第十二夜》。該劇背景平移至一九二零年代老上海。角色說明：梅東琴｜春帆（Viola｜Cesario）、談夏暉（Orsino）、秦冬梅（Olivia）、梅春舫（Sebastian）、安通明（Antonio）、馬萬重（Malvolio）、陸銀心（Maria）、秦鐸畢（Sir Toby Belch）、李金城（Sir Andrew Aguecheek）、夏大仙（Feste）、兩位男賓客、船長、樂團老師們總之，if：春帆提早坦白，講完了就跑→談夏暉推延去秦公館的時間→秦冬梅和春舫順利結婚，馬萬重打擊過度變真的神經病、安通明自行逃脫的平行宇宙（又名「夏大仙某天下午來敲門說」理論）
Relationships: Antonio/Sebastian (Twelfth Night), Maria/Sir Toby Belch, Olivia/Sebastian (Twelfth Night), Orsino/Viola | Cesario (Twelfth Night)
Kudos: 2





	時間的過程Im Lauf der Zeit

**Author's Note:**

> 文溫德斯式練習二：把人丟上路看看好了  
> 這絕對不是蘿拉快跑  
> 名字取這樣是出於雙關語和電影《公路之王》。那部片子非常推薦一看再看

生活就像一首歪詩，為求押韻費盡心思，卻全砸在一個尾字……你知道嗎？我放棄了，如果自己的人生突然看起來像某人二手敘述的故事情節，它將會以五千字的篇幅勢不可擋地開拓出更荒謬的未來。沒時間留給卷頭詩了。自己只能重新上路：算命仙說追尋的盡頭就在碼頭，那就別多繞道到秦公館只是出於以防萬一和百分之八十的不信。我不希望這段路途起於一段忠告，卻因自己的多疑無疾而終；所以如果你要繼續站在這裡跟我大眼瞪小眼的話我只能請你借過，馬總管我說的就是你。

「好的，那麼出去前……」

藏在陰影下的管家面容不帶血色。當眼前人逐漸直起彎著的腰時，談夏暉漸漸感受到自己需要緊張了，或者他該這麼說，在管家一身整齊、卻不如談夏暉印象中筆挺的深色外罩逐漸在他面前形成一堵牆時，他如果還不曾好好考慮自己的人生，他現在該好好考慮了。世界啊，卑微的人類是多麼容易驕傲，在我見到蓄勢待發的黑暗和不寒而慄之前，我們不常經歷到命運的無常及自己的頸動脈。人的歷史如何？他想起春帆（不，東琴？）的話：「一片空白而已。」冥府陰冷的威脅靠近，逼出一圈氣勢驚人的翻飛枯葉，管家下顎不祥地繃緊──然後噹的一聲蹦出一個反高潮的燦爛笑容。

「……記得關門！願老爺稱心如意！」

談夏暉優雅地關好門閃了，重回十五分鐘前就該走的路程。是我的問題還是世界真的越來越瘋狂？時代在長嚎，快樂看似在旅途的最後終點，解答也在，他只能快步走前往碼頭。

停。

談夏暉被人潮撞了一下，但他還是認得出來。兩人感情親近手挽著手，愜意地走走停停，時不時相視而笑。青花旗袍（一身的黑色裝束終於有退流行的趨勢，謝天謝地──他卻鬼使神差突然想起她深黑的憂鬱和面紗）和他死都忘不了，八成化成灰都無法忘記的那頂灰色帽子（他還真沒換過？）──秦冬梅和春帆。匆匆路過的行人撞了冬梅一下，春帆伸手扶住她，表情關切。

這不是幻覺。

左輪手槍從上膛到拉動板機需要多久？

「哎喲，對不起大爺，您走路沒在看路嗎？」他後背又被撞了一下，力道很不客氣。穿著碎花旗袍的小姐揉著肩膀，她身旁藍色西裝的男士居心不軌地湊上前，推高墨鏡衝著他一句：「唷，這不是談夏暉嘛！」

「我想我不能說我不是，雖然我的背的確不再如以前完整。」他面無表情。

秦冬梅的叔叔秦鐸畢滿意地將墨鏡撥回原位，像亮起的招牌燈一樣怪笑起來。「你怎麼還纏著我姪女不放，啊？她結婚啦！」

「今天早上的事而已，談老爺！」剛才撞他的小姐很有把握。

「嘿，居然就為了旁邊那個小兔崽子！」

談夏暉的腦子發出可憐的吧滋一聲。

「談老爺您不用擔心，小姐她看起來很幸福。」

「見鬼幸福到不能再更幸福了。」

「你姪女很幸福、你跟銀心也很幸福、世界上所有人類很幸福──」秦鐸畢背後冒出哀怨的聲音：「就我沒有。」

「怎麼啦，小李？」

「雙喜臨門欸，老秦──說什麼要幫我追你姪女──」包在過分正式服裝的矮小男人悶悶不樂。

「誰說我要結婚，我只是不幸地簽下為老秦解決一輩子麻煩的契約。」名叫銀心的姑娘搭上秦鐸畢的手。

「誰說我要結婚，我只是個不幸的男人，要和這個小機靈鬼糾纏一生了！」

「──嘖嘖嘖──」

「這是我教訓完馬萬重的報酬！」

「那對我還真是筆划算的交易。」兩人朝彼此點頭致意，滿臉得意。

一片白色閃光中，談夏暉把彈膛打開又扣回去。

「──還花我的錢──」

秦鐸畢手向眾人一揮。「今天晚上，管你是蠢驢、傻瓜、混蛋、講太多廢話的混蛋，讓我們來大肆慶祝吧！」

「婚宴地點就在秦公館，由小姐請客！」

「──還被那小鬼打到落荒而逃──」

「談夏暉，你那小鬼最好不要惹麻煩哎。」

「梅先生這麼愛小姐，我看他啊，絕對不會惹事的…」

人潮有散開的趨勢。敬，沉浸在幸福中的所有人吧。他望著十幾公尺外的灰色背影，瞄準。只有站在一旁的男人喊了起來：「──我這次真的要回東北了！」像是不滿於怎麼沒人來阻止他──

「給我停下！」

談夏暉被撲倒在地。

一個黑色的身影落在他身上。「你這個背後開槍的小人！」處上風的那人用手肘痛擊他的臉，揍出一聲哀號。槍被敲出手心，他掙扎地推開對方站起身，向聲音熟悉的攻擊者大吼：「今天居然在這裡給我遇到了，安通明！」

海盜凶狠地迫近。「談夏暉，你想對我兄弟梅春舫做什麼！」兩人相隔兩公尺半僵持，戲劇化的兩秒寧靜後一起撲向掉在一旁的槍。一陣混亂的拉扯中安通明的帽子被撞掉，緊接著對方用拳頭回敬，伴隨銀心姑娘「唉呦，兩個神經病」的叫聲、秦鐸畢的大笑和兩個老秦的跟班圍過來嘗試勸架。談夏暉的怒吼企圖蓋過底下紛擾：「下手輕點，你這海盜！」

「我才不是海盜！」安通明大聲吼回去，「我是在海上漂流的人！」

「漂流的人不是海盜是什麼！」

「魯賓遜先生跟威爾森先生！」

「你在說什麼我聽不懂！」

「去問夏大仙！那是他跟我說的！」

「為什麼感覺每個人都認識夏大仙？這需要好好研究。」老秦的兩個跟班有默契地歪了歪頭，表情懷疑地思考起來。

他們都沒有聽到鞋跟的聲音急促，不，是忍無可忍地靠近。「你們兩個！不要再打了！」諸神的憤怒當頭淋下。秦冬梅纂緊了黑色手巾，威脅性地抑制著爆發衝動；她與新婚丈夫的雙人漫步很不幸的從剛才起就很受干擾。「談夏暉，你在這裡惹事生非做什麼──」

「安通明──！」

日後談夏暉想起這段回憶，他會解釋他直到現在仍不曉得當時發生甚麼事，只知道安通明一眨眼地消失了──錯了，是被某種令人敬畏的怪力拉開。談夏暉轉身，愣愣地目睹春帆──已經把安通明完整地拉到一旁──正用久別重逢的歡欣雀躍緊緊抱住對方。安通明（剛才似乎冒出一聲小聲的尖叫）第一次看上去那麼手足無措。春帆放鬆手，搭在對方肩上親切地問候近況。

眼前的這個場景尖叫著「叛徒陣線聯盟」。春帆向安通明介紹秦冬梅：青年牽起妻子的手，後者正用不放心的表情緊盯丈夫昔日的兄弟，而被緊盯的對象則無辜地回望。談夏暉移開視線，至少試著。他無助地感受憤怒漸漸冷卻為哀傷。年輕男孩有異於以往、單純的開懷笑容，謙和的眉眼，語調多了敦厚寬容──真愛真的讓一個人變了那麼多？談夏暉仍認得那專注的（如今投在秦冬梅身上的）眼神，卻不記得平穩的凝視中曾少了些游刃有餘的試探，沒有胡鬧的挑釁、那謎一般的悵然……他不是。他不是他印象中的「春帆」。相似的身影重疊又分離，一分為二為兩個不一樣的個體。

這裡只剩下一個解答。

秦冬梅的語氣介於客氣與詫異之間。「呃，談大爺你怎麼還在這裡？」

談夏暉無視她，實驗性質叫了青年一聲：「春帆？」

「是春舫。」戴灰帽的青年糾正，態度溫和。目前除了安通明之外他認識的人都曾短期遭遇聽覺困難。「我是梅春舫，談大爺好。」

「……春『舫』？」

「你們為什麼聽起來那麼不熟？」秦冬梅困惑來回顧盼。

「……所以那些是真的！」談夏暉用一種如夢初醒的聲音說，「我遇到的是你妹妹！她轉性變裝以男生的樣子來我這工作，但我昨晚才知道她有一個雙胞胎哥哥、她真名是東琴然後其實是女生──」

他腹部迅雷不及掩耳被揍了一拳。梅春舫居高臨下揚聲指控：「你怎麼會知道我妹妹是女生！」

「等等──」

啪。秦冬梅賞了他一巴掌，手勁很重。「我早就懷疑你對春帆動手動腳了！」

「……啊？」

平常混在秦公館的兩位男賓客架住顯然還搞不清楚情況的秦冬梅，但沒人（安通明顯然隔岸觀火）企圖阻止梅春舫作勢把他壓在地上打。往好處想他現在能清楚分辨兩兄妹了。

「春舫先生，放開這位先生吧！」盲眼老算命的聲音怡然自得地響起。

「好的，夏大仙！」青年聽話放手。眼前提著鳥籠拄著杖的輪廓閃著救命恩人的光芒，肯定是透不過氣所產生的錯覺。夏大仙把他拉起身：「你找到了嗎？」

談夏暉略過了表達感激與完整敘述的時機。冥冥中，他明白他這時已經走到某個轉折，或許是故事的正中心、命運的岔路口，而他只能緊抓機會，祈求接下來說出口的話，至少能成就路程以來折磨他的希望：「夏大仙，請你告訴我，我該怎麼樣才能找到我要找的人？」

「嘿，天機呢──不可洩漏。」

談夏暉默默塞錢給對方。

算命仙從容地笑了起來。「遠在天邊，」他側過身，退讓幾步。

「──近在眼前。」

熙攘的遊人消失了。十幾公尺外的距離，戴灰帽的青年一腳踏在另一腳前，懶散靠著繫繩樁。她的臉輕輕揚起，用一種遙遠的神情看著港口外的海面。大海一閃一爍的反射模糊了身影的外緣。

春帆/東琴。

那只是昨天夜裡的事嗎？簡直像一個世紀之前，他隔著記憶的水霧看著對方的表情霎那間動搖，在自己質問下第一次那麼不知所措。他別開眼，然後聽到解釋與那低聲的發誓。等他回過神，東琴已經甩開了門，夜晚的人聲與街燈的光暈覆蓋蹤影。

（那時，他不知該如何反應。）

時間回到現在。東琴漫不經心地回過頭，接著僵住了。那個定格的瞬間發生兩件事：第一，對方認出他了；第二，他可以肯定兩人在那同時突然反應失調。

「──呃──」

「梅春帆你這該天殺的小兔崽子！」談夏暉口不擇言地衝口而出。東琴倏地跳起身準備逃走，一手壓著帽子，臉上的笑容尷尬又痛苦。「老爺，我說過我會離開，你不會再見到我的面的──」

「站住──」

「冷靜點，老爺你聽我說……」

「好好好我很冷靜了。」談夏暉抓著東琴的肩膀大力搖晃，直到對方暗示地輕拍數下他才恍然大悟地停下。「你本來要說什麼？」

「老爺，你可以放手了。」

「喔對……抱歉。」

「老爺，我要走了，我一無所有前來，於是也將放下一切離去。我明天就搭船離開，」東琴比向港邊，當初帶她來應徵工作的船長在一段距離之外，站在船舷抽菸看著他們。「我想你還在為秦小姐的事對我生氣？」

「這有點難說，說起來我應該要怪你哥哥而不是怪你……等等，這就是你要離開的理由？」

「這也有點難說……」

一陣並非來自他們的巨大沉默緩慢地迫近。

「你剛才是不是提到我哥哥……？」

「是的，我忘了告訴你……」

這樣一場經典的劇碼，大概曾在歷史中的某處，用不再於日常生活中使用的語言表演過吧。失散又重逢的兩兄妹不可置信地對視，然後緊緊抓住對方的手，像是為了確保手足消逝的噩夢不再重演。宇宙中出現這樣的巧合，憤世嫉俗的人會說是某個幕後的人在操控一切，而且他正在觀眾席第十排、帶著殘忍的微笑觀賞演出，可能偶爾還忍不住評論：「這裡我當初為什麼會這樣寫？」世界是個舞台而世人不過是演員……然而有時，正是這樣的故事讓人受到安慰，它不嚴肅、不合常理又煽情，但當你聽到整個劇院的觀眾對著劇情微笑或一同放聲大笑，這時歡笑驅散陰霾，希望透出光來，甚至以一種奇怪的方式讓你獲得救贖……。他顫抖地舉起一隻手：「我一直有件事想說。」

談夏暉停頓片刻，等它回到自己的胸腔裡。

「可以拜託請你們其中一個換一頂帽子嗎？我很抱歉但要一眼辨認誰是誰真的很困難，呃東琴，至少可不可以請你穿回女裝……？」

眾人鬆了一口氣，一致認同兄妹最好換個衣服區分一下，畢竟他們才剛知曉春帆從頭到尾就是兩個人的消息，也沒有人對於從三樓望下來時能喊對名字這件事有任何把握。秦小姐表示她家有很多套服裝可以挑。她拍胸脯保證不是所有款式都是黑色，當然黑色還是最多的，一時衝動買了七年份，每天換不用擔心重複。談夏暉趁著這段時間好好重新打量春帆，突然有點不捨。他沒想到這些日子裡竟然就如此習慣那個身影，好吧，或許從頭到尾沒做好心理準備的人是自己。

談夏暉終於艱難地開口：「東琴，或許你不換服裝也可以。」

眾人等待著答覆。

「我覺得你這樣穿很好看。」他的語氣或者有點太誠懇了，安通明在背景倒抽一口氣。「我覺得你穿什麼都會很好看，所以不想換也不用勉強，再說那頂帽子太標誌性了，不是你戴感覺很奇怪。呃，我無意冒犯，春舫先生。」

「沒關係的，那是小事。」青年大方表示，即使他才是那套打扮的初始主人。

「而且你已經換過一次，這次叫你哥哥換啦。」

「不然這樣好了，讓春舫換上裙子怎麼樣？」秦冬梅左右看了一下圍觀的人群，說：「怎麼了，我衣櫃裡還有很多啊。」

「我想看。」安通明說。

「極好無比的提議。」東琴說。

「我也想看。」銀心姑娘說。

「姪女婿，我敬你一杯。」秦鐸畢說。

「我也想看。」李先生說。

「很公平。」兩位男賓客說。

「我也想看。」夏大仙說。

「夏大仙，你看不到。」

「哦，對呢。」夏大仙事不關己地回答。

這個出於種種原因多拖了一個小時的戲終於邁入尾聲。談夏暉目送秦冬梅及親友簇擁著春舫去換裝，一路上還吵吵鬧鬧，主要針對款式的搭配。他轉身，面對東琴。

她抬頭望他，雙眼閃閃發光。

「呃，我在想……」他狂亂的腦子。他必須說出那句話，他一定得說，不然……

夏大仙從背景冒出來：「既然我的任務完成我先走嘍。」

兩人同時轉頭瞪他。

「噢，我打擾到你們了嗎？」

他們望著夏大仙提著鳥籠遠去的背影，東琴若有所思地開口。

「你知道嗎，從他幫你算八字的那天我就覺得他明明看得到。」

「千萬不要跟別人說……這樣夏大仙會混不下去。」

夕陽已經完全落下，街道上染上一層淡淡的暗藍，一點一點的金燦餘暉在夜色邊緣朦朧折射，近乎慵懶。街上只剩他們兩人了。

「東琴，」談夏暉終於強迫自己起了頭。

「你願意留下來嗎……」

海風送來不遠處樂團演奏的旋律，歌手的歌聲甜美而悠然。

「……為了我？」

如果不是他放了老師們一天假，他幾乎要發誓那邊五公尺遠的樂團成員看起來很面熟了，不，現在他很肯定那就是同一群人沒錯。薩克斯風手逮著空檔向他們打了聲招呼，鼓手和貝斯手點點頭，紅髮的女歌手露出鼓勵的秀麗笑容。他的表情突然變成一片空白，再堅持不住他就要笑出來了。東琴順著他的視線，心照不宣地微笑起來，然後忍俊不住。

他們一起在路過行人莫名其妙的視線中大笑出聲。

「那老爺，你想不想跳舞……和我一起？」東琴說出口後像是有點不好意思地低下頭。她的身體隨著旋律輕輕擺動，若有似無地擦過他的身側。他卻是如釋重負放鬆下來；談夏暉低頭，專注地望進那總是凝望著自己的眼眸。

「我答應你。」

東琴搭上他的肩，他輕輕摟過對方。他們在一九二零剛亮起的燈火中搖擺。

**Author's Note:**

> 呃… 這是我第一次寫國內作品的二創，所以如果有著作權的問題，我保證會把它刪掉的。至於內容，全員向闔家觀賞分級，沒有車但還是奔放地寫了一堆自爽腦洞，我很抱歉。沒辦法，寫同人就是在原作的影響下酒駕嘛。不過有些角色（大部分角色）被本人的能力不足所耽誤，這部分確實得請求諸位原諒…
> 
> （說到這裡，我還是很想看到《第十二夜》再開箱，它就是那麼好看──我到現在還過不去。）
> 
> 感謝我朋友，沒有你一路的支持，我根本沒辦法讓這篇對話多到可怕的作品從腦海成型。  
> 感謝演員周浚鵬，你對一個陌生人的熱心回答，讓對方半夜裡想起來都覺得溫暖。但願這篇作品能博君一笑www  
> 感謝演員凱爾，你在臉書粉專的某句對話被我抄來用了。如果介意的話我會把它拿掉（試著）  
> 感謝《第十二夜》的所有成員及相關人員，你們是最初也最終的靈感來源。謝謝你們留給我難以抹滅的一段回憶。


End file.
